llwipfandomcom-20200214-history
Deathlius Loss'end (Tactics)
Deathlius Loss'end is an optional boss in the Vryllon Citadel epic raid. Defeating him makes the final battle against the Shardlord easier and restricts a mechanic, though it is not required but extremely recommended on difficulties such as Rising mode. In Adventurer mode, it is the only boss in the Shattered Memories wing. During the fight, the raid enters Deathlius' mind, hoping to obliterate the madness within. After being impaled by Vlaadtu in the Osiris Eye and unleashing his inner evil, Deathlius was regarded as one of the most dangerous beings in the world, such as so that Kaijin No Sai said if he ever lost himself, it would bring about a considerable end for some. As a result, the adventurers confront Deathlius himself who still maintains his fearsome aura and subjects the raid to a test of true combat. He is considered to be one of the hardest bosses in the whole Citadel, if not harder than the Shardlord himself. Background 'Dungeon Guide' After being impaled by Vlaadtu in the Osiris Eye, Deathlius was subject to horrific nightmares and a sense of evil only his will could keep quelled. But after the loss of his wife Rose, in the Battle of the Rain, Deathlius gave in to evil and unleashed his inner demon. Now, he asks the adventurers to either let him restore his mind, or battle the evil within to put it to rest just for enough time to fight Shardlord without having to worry about it. 'Encounter Design' You've seen what he has been through the whole expansion, and you've heard him admit the only ones he think he couldn't beat is the courage of the adventurers. But then there was this - it might be his final days, and the adventurers never got to test his strength. Well now they can, and it won't be easy, since Deathlius never holds back. We had to scale down several parts of his fight because he was one-shotting all of us even in Rising gear on Standard difficulty. I would suggest you be prepared, like, more prepared than you ever have been. 'Overview' Deathlius is a three phase encounter with two built in bar mechanics that correspond to the raid, and to him as well. He has many combos and attacks which truly test the raid's skill, cooperation, and ability to react in the smallest of moments, such as his insta-kill attacks. It is a damage for survival and a DPS race. The longer you take to fight Deathlius and save him, the more stronger and evil he gets, as well as making the raid mechanic tougher to utilize. *'Deathlius '''has a bar on the screen that fills up with red and black as the raid progresses, called '''Wrath of Loss'end'. As the bar fills, Deathlius gets stronger and unlocks additional abilities and mechanics, as well as making it harder to utilize the raid mechanic, and develops a more fearsome appearance. **On Rising difficulty, this bar cannot be reduced in any way. *The raid has an ability called Testament. It is a bar of yellow and green, and all players start at 50, in the middle. The more the raid slides to the left, the more "afraid" they are of Deathlius and will do less damage and healing, as well as receiving more damage and can be insta-killed by him. The more it slides to the right, the more "brave" the raid is towards Deathlius and will do more damage and healing, and be able to resist his instant-kill attacks. At 0 and 100, the players gain a buff called either Alone or Resolute that lasts for 15 seconds. If a player is Alone, they cannot damage Deathlius at all or use abilities and run in Fear from time to time. Only by entering a Beacon of Hope can they save themselves, restoring 50 Testament. If a player is Resolute, they can land critical hits on Deathlius easily, and cannot be insta-killed but be reduced to 1% of their current HP. All stats are increased upon being Resolute, and Deathlius can also cause players to lose it. **On Rising '''difficulty, the '''Beacon of Hope spawns only once. After Deathlius' Wrath of Loss'end fills up, he destroys the beacons and prevents them from being summoned again during the fight. Abilities Deathlius unsheathes Endbane and prepares for his one fight against his fellow comrades. 'Phase I': Fallen Angel *'Deathlius' Melee': Hits for 455,325 - 517,895? damage. **'Kul Slashes': Deathlius hits three times on every third melee attack. *'Endstrike': An instant melee strike that deals X - Y damage and reducing their Testament by 5. *'Verrunt': A sweeping attack of flying blades, dealing X - Y damage, reducing Testament by 5. *'Blade Toss': Deathlius throws his blade at a random target, dealing X - Y damage, and then Z damage over 10 seconds, reducing Testament by 10. *'Visage': Glares into the face of the enemy, dealing X damage instantly, reducing Testament '''by 10 and stunning the target. If the target has 80 or more '''Testament, they aren't stunned but take 25% more damage. 'Transition': The Evil Inside Deathlius enters a trance state, entering the middle of the arena, dispelling the evil within him. All Testament is frozen for all players unless hit by abilities, as they can only gain it from fighting Deathlius. *'Unbound': Deathlius unleashes waves of evil energy towards the raid which must be dodged either by jumping or moving aside. Deals X - Y damage if hit, and reduces Testament 'by 10. *'Echoes of Death: Deathlius summons giant visages, representing either Kul Visage demons or skulls towards his opponent, instantly killing them if hit, unless they have Resolute in which they are reduced to 1% of their maximum health. *'Unleashed Evil': Rains Xanadian flames on target locations, dealing X - Y damage to those hit by the flames and dealing Z damage over 10 seconds. Reduces Testament by 10, and then by 1''' every second until the flames fade. '''Phase II: Fear's Visage Deathlius becomes empowered; Endbane develops a red mist. *'Deathlius' Melee': Hits for 485,343 - 545,990 damage. **'Kul Slashes': Deathlius hits three times on every third melee attack. ***'Withering Mist': Enemies hit by Kul Slashes are covered in the Withering Mist, increasing the reduction of Testament by 1 for each stack. Stacks. *'Withering Laceration': Deals X - Y damage and reduces the Testament '''of the target by 10. Adds a stack of '''Withering Mist. *'Rain of Blades': Summons a swathe of corporeal knives, dealing X - Y damage to all enemies in a 10 yard cone and dealing Z damage over 10 seconds. Reduces Testament by 10. *'Falling Star': Deathlius leaps in the air and crashes, dealing X - Y damage to all enemies in a 10 yard circle and reduces Testament by 10. **'Apex Wrath': If Deathlius hits at least five enemies with Falling Star, he leaps in the air and slashes his target, killing them instantly unless they have Resolute in which they will have 1% of their current health. *'Withering Blade Toss': Deathlius throws his blade at a random target, dealing X - Y damage, and then Z damage over 15 seconds, reducing Testament by 10. 'Transition: The Evil Inside II' ... 'Phase III: The Will Within' ... 'Transition: The Evil Inside III' ... 'Final Phase: I Am Loss'end (Rising Only)' ... Strategy ... Quotes 'Intro' *'Deathlius Loss'end: '''I can sense them. The adventurers - heroes of this world. It was only a matter of time that it would come to this. *Deathlius Loss'end: Now you will soon stand before me, ready for what lies ahead. *Deathlius: You may be ready, but preparation is something only the greatest have. *Deathlius: You've done it. Ahead of you lies... my fall. *Deathlius: You know this as much as I do. How dangerous it would be for me to lose myself. You remember that dark day where I felt like I lost everything, I remember the days you lost, and still came back to secure a victory. *Deathlius: But now, you, and I, get a chance. For glory; in my case, I get the highest honor of challenging you in combat. And you... get to fight me, not for glory, not for a purpose other than that you can, or must. *Deathlius: But are you resolute? Alone inside... we shall see. Turn around and walk away... leave me, or test your might, and prepare yourself to witness what I have become. *Deathlius: You can only subject something under your will for so long... before you realize, it isn't worth it anymore. 'Aggro' *Let's do this. 'Phases' *Even the good fall from grace. Even the evil can rise up to be kind. It is all a matter of time, as we are all cursed to it. Do not think I will be easy to defeat. *You have never seen my true face. Now... you will bear witness. *If you give up... you will fail. *I am... LOSS'END. I will never lose to you! 'Transition' *No... I, I must... evil will not take me this day. *Stand in the face of evil, and you will triumph. *Nothing matters in the end. 'Wrath of Loss'end' *You will know my fury. *The end is coming. *Face now the apex of all your failures! *It's over. 'Battle' *Suffer. *Hmph. *Your doubt will cloud your vision. *We are all done. 'Alone' *Suffer in silence. *You never had the strength. *You are nothing. *Loneliness will destroy you. 'Resolute' *Your will echoes of mine... impressive. *Luck smiles on you, for now. *You've bought yourself seconds. *I must've held back. 'Abilities' *Bleed! (Blade Toss) *Your will wavers... (Unbound) *I will destroy you. (Rain of Blades) *This is it. (Falling Star) *DIE! (Last Son of Loss'end) *... 'Killing a player' *Worthless. *Your will was a facade. *Your faith is fragile. *This is the end. *Why didn't you run? 'Defeat' *I... am... free... (Adventurer to Hardened) *It is over... the evil within... vanquished... thank you adventurers... may your will shine brighter than the stars. (Rising) 'Outro''' *... Loot ... Achievements ... Notes ...